Tonight And The Rest Of My Life
by Rivenchu
Summary: Yes a Xellos / Filia songfic! I hope all you nice people will R&R it. *crickets chirp* Please R&R it. *more crickets chirp* Anyone? *and yes even more crickets chirp* Go away evil crickets!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Nina Gordon's song 'Tonight and the Rest of my Life'. Nor do I own the Slayers. I just own the plot.

Author's Notes: I entered a song fic mode. I couldn't help it!!! Prepare to be swamped by my song fics! Song lyrics are in *_italics* _(chances are the italics won't show up...) Yeesh this starts kind of morbid, I don't normally do morbid but hey this is what I thought of when I heard this song. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~(No flames please ^_^ )

"And so the Lesser Beast fails." Sherra smirked as she yanked on her sword, freeing it, sending the other falling to the ground so far below them. "We win this time Xellos." Then she laughed as the figure behind her was silent.

"I shall report to Ha-ou-sama." Grou said before phasing out.

__

*Down to the earth I fell...*

__

How could he have fallen for a trap like that? He failed his mission. Juu-ou-sama would be very angry with him if he lived. Xellos looked down and saw the ground coming closer at an alarming rate. 

'No strength to teleport.' he thought. 'What can I do to slow myself down?' A few seconds passed before he thought of a answer. He used some of the strength he had before his power was completely sealed, to sprout a pair of black feathered wings.

*With dripping wings,*

'I'm glad I actually learned how to fly, and not just rely on magic.' he thought as his fall slowed.

"Oh no you don't." came Sherra's voice behind him. "That isn't fair."

Turning around Xellos just in time to see Sherra swing her sword again, right onto one of his newly grown wings. 

Xellos hissed at the pain, then he was falling again.

__

*Heavy things won't fly.*

He was almost to the ground, when Sherra appeared besides him. "Have a nice trip Xellos, I'll see you at ground zero sometimes." then Sherra phased out laughing.

Her laughter rung in his ears, it was the last thing he heard before he blacked out as he crashed into the ground.

*~*~*

Filia was walking back from the neighboring town. She had carried some of her wares to sell in the town, and had sold all of them.

She yawned and stretched. It had been nice quiet couple of months, peaceful, orderly, and boring.

Filia wistfully though back to when she was traveling with the others. She missed them Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, even Xellos. It was never boring, never a dull oment, there were always surprises. Admittedly most were from Xellos, but still it was never boring. 

*~*~*

'How far did I fall? How long have I been out of it?' was Xellos's first thoughts as he regained consciousness. Blinking at his surroundings he looked around while still laying on his back. First of all he had made a small indentation in the ground when he landed, there was a few trees scattered around, a boulder, and a well used road off to his right. 

__

*And the sky might catch on fire,*

'I'm so weak' he thought slightly depressed. 'I'm also hungry, but I can't do anything about it because I'm so weak. I'm going to starve...'

__

*And burn the axis of the world.*  


'I doubt Juu-ou-sama will come. Ha-ou-sama is probably bragging right now, or at least Sherra and Grou are. I can't believe Sherra lured me into a sealing spell of Grou's.'

__

*That's why, I prefer a sunless sky,*

The sun then reached high enough in the sky to shine down into his eyes.

Wincing he shielded his eyes. 'The sun is always to bright. L-sama should've created it to be an eternal night.'

__

  
*To the glittering and stinging in my eye.*  


'It's too bright, and I'm tired...' his thoughts trailed off as he passed out again.

*~*~*~*

Filia was still walking along the road singing softly (though she didn't seem to have her heart in it) "Somewhere in the world, somewhere in the dark. I can hear the voice that calls my name. Might be a memory, might be my future, might be a love waiting for me..." Filia trailed off as she spotted something a little off to the side of the road.

Walking closer she saw it appeared to be the tip of a black feathered wing. 'Sort of like Valgaav's' she thought. She walked closer 'Maybe it's another Ancient Dragon," she got closer. "or maybe it's...Xellos?!" She froze for a minute or two.

The normally genki and neat mazuko was sprawled on his back. Though he had a few small wounds, the biggest was a large gash in his chest that almost seemed to cut him in half. It was sort of unnerving to see him without any type of grin on his face.

Filia stared for a minute then slowly inched her way towards him and waved her hand before his eyes. When that didn't work she nudged him with her foot. When he didn't respond she picked up a stick and poked him saying "Hey, hey."

Filia then thought 'Leave him here, and be plagued by guilt. Help him even though he murdered my people. He seems helpless, but could be faking it.' Eventually she decided to help. 

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing" she muttered as she knelt down by him and prepared to pick him up. 

"Now I don't want to attract any attention..." she lifted him up, one arm under his knees and the other behind his back. 

'He's lighter than he looks' she absently thought as she moved his cloak to cover most of his wounds. She couldn't really cover the wings so she just moved them so they were draping on her other arm(the one that was under his knees.)

__

*Feel so light,*  


In the vague sense Xellos felt someone approach, even while not totally aware, he sensed someone's aura.

__

*This is all I wanna feel tonight.*

'Wonder what they're going to do...' He felt someone lift him up.

__

*Feel so light,*

It was warm whoever was carrying him. It was nice he thought vaguely as he absently curled more towards the warmth and sighed.

__

*Tonight and the rest of my life.*

Filia nearly jumped when Xellos sighed and snuggled a bit closer. Glaring she looked down ready to say something but stopped and blinked. She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw the faint smile Xellos had on.

Soon she reached the town and headed directly for her house. Jillas, Gravos, and Val wouldn't be back til later that night. Though she worried about what trouble they'd get into she knew Val would be well protected.

Opening the door and going up the stairs, she entered the small guest room she had and put Xellos on the bed. Pulling the sheets over him she walked to the door, looked back at him for a moment then closed the door and left.

__

*Gleaming in the dark sea,*  


/Xellos the gold dragons have become an annoyance. I want you to cut back on their numbers. Destroy a couple thousand, that's an order.../

__

*I'm as light as air,*  


/The skies seemed to be red and gold. They were all falling, all dead before they hit the ground. They never stood a chance against him. The rage the were giving off would most likely be a once in a millennia feeding. Yet it seemed a pity to destroy them. They were only doing what they believed right, just like he was, they were all following a superiors orders./

*Floating there breathlessly.*  


/Remember Xellos, never fail an order or you shall be severely punished.../

__

*When the dream dissolves I open up my eyes,*  


Xellos literally growled when the morning's rays of light shone on his face. 'Again with the light!' he thought furiously before he noticed the surroundings.

'Where in L-sama's name am I?' he thought looking around the small room.

Wincing again at the light, he shakily stood up and walked into a corner of the room where the light wasn't as bright. Sitting down he wrapped the blanket around himself and leaned against the wall, momentarily forgetting about his injured wing. 

'Ow...' he winced before rearranging himself in a more comfortable position. 

__

*I realize that,*  


Reaching out to a small nearby bookshelf, he took the first book he could reach.

"Human and Dragon Constellations." he read. Putting that down he reached for another. "Astronomy For Beginners." Picking up the first book he started to read it. After awhile the door quietly opened and Filia walked in.

'Where is Xellos? He was on the bed, unless he teleported out of here.' Filia looked around and nearly missed him curled up in the corner reading. 'How can he read with so little light?' she wondered. She cleared her throat.

Xellos jumped and looked up startled. Then he blinked once then stared. After a moment he said incredulously "Filia?"

__

*Everything is shoreless sea,*  


Filia's dragon caring instincts kicked in as Filia walked over. "Xellos you should be in bed."

"Filia?" Xellos repeated still seeming shocked, and still staring.

Filia frowned at the unresponsive mazuko. She waited before walking over, kneeled down, and reached out a hand to touch him.

Xellos collected his thoughts and blinked at her hand. Then he moved backwards until he bumped into the wall. "Whatever I did, I didn't do it." He said while covering his head with his arms.

Filia frowned again and then moved over by him. "I didn't say anything."

Moving his arms a little he peeked at her "Well are you going to start preaching about how dragons are superior to mazuko?"

Filia blinked. "No."

"Are you going to brag how you found me then?" Xellos lowered his arms.

Filia blinked again. "No."

"Well then are you eventually going to turn me into a dragon temple where they'll horribly execute me?" Xellos asked looking curiously at her.

"No!" Filia replied exasperated. "I just found you out in the middle of nowhere and decided to help you!" Filia glared at Xellos but the glare softened when she saw he had covered his head again.

Xellos squeaked in surprise (and pain) when she scooped him up and started walking to the bed again.

__

*Weightlessness is passing over me.*  


He mentally flashed back to when he had been on the road, when he had been carried. Xellos then unconsciously relaxed in Filia's arms.

Filia then unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw him wince.

Xellos immediately pulled the blanket over his head.

Filia sighed "Xellos what's with the blanket, you'll suffocate yourself like that."

"I'd rather suffocate then go blind and have a major headache."

"Huh?" Filia blinked. "From what?"

"The light. It's too bright." Pointing in the vague direction of a window from under the blanket.

"No it isn't." Filia looked at the sunlight filtering through the windows.

"Is too." He sullenly replied, he yelped when Filia yanked the blankets off.

__

*Feel so light,*

"You've been in sunlight before." Filia said. "Why should it be any different now?"

Xellos whimpered. "It's too bright."

Shrugging Filia walked over and closed the shades, blocking most of the light from entering the room.

Xellos blinked as his vision re-adjusted to the dark shady room.

__

  
*This is all I wanna feel tonight.*  


"Filia-mama!" Val rushed into the room to Filia and started to hop up and down. "We're back! We're back! We're…" Val stopped hopping and pointed at Xellos. "Who's him?" 

__

"That's Xellos." Filia replied. "Xellos this is Val."

"Val, you mean he hatched so soon?" Xellos asked watching Val skip over.

Val came face to face with Xellos. Suddenly he pointed at Xellos (surprising Xellos and Filia) "Filia-mama he has neat eyes." 

Bouncing over to the other side of the bed he then pointed at Xellos's wings "And look at his wings, they kinda look like mine."

__

*Feel so light,*

"Oh look at the neat bag thingie! I want one!" Val said bending down and picking up Xellos's pack.

"Come on Val we're going to leave Xellos alone now." Filia said with a smile taking Val's hand before walking out the door.

Xellos blinked at the closed door then chuckled softly. 

__

*Tonight and the rest of my life.*  


{A week and a half later.}

"Val go wake up Xellos, tell him he's going to get out of that room or else I'll go up there." Filia said to Val before she opened the store.

Val ran up the stairs and barreled into Xellos's room. He looked around the sun-lit room in confusion for a second before peering under the bed. "Xellos, Filia-mama says get up or else." 

"Or else what?" came Xellos response from under the bed.

"Or else she'll come up here."

__

  
"Alright, alright, I'll get up." Xellos mumbled as he came out from under the bed, stretched, and dusted himself off. "Go tell her I'll be down in a second." (A Side Note: With his powers sealed he is stuck in the physical world, in his last current form, which was when he passed out. So just imagine him walking around with a big pair of black wings. ^_^)

__

A minute later Xellos came down and sat at the kitchen table. 

"How come you never eat anything?" Val asked from behind his heap of pancakes. 

Xellos shrugged as he poured himself some tea.

__

*Everything is waves and stars,*

"Thank you and come again" Filia smiled to a customer as they left the store. Business had picked up after Xellos had come. Many people were curious and had dropped by to see who he was.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Val leading Xellos in the store. When Xellos had been able to move around again, Val took an immediate liking of him. Val brought him down to the store part of the house often. 

"Filia-mama! Filia-mama!" Val let go of Xellos and ran to Filia. "I wanna help!"

Xellos side-stepped most of the customers, walked to a slightly shady corner in the back of the store, and sat down out of the main stream of people. 

__

  
*The universe is resting in my arms.*  


Filia walked outside and sighed. It was quiet except for the occasional hoot of an owl or the serenade of the crickets. 

She looked up at the night sky. There were no clouds in the sky, she could see the stars clearly. 'Let's see there's The Maiden And The Bucket and The Unicorn...' she thought while she was spotting constellations in the sky. 

She began to sing her song again this time you could tell she meant it. "Somewhere in the world, somewhere in the dark. I can hear the voice that calls my name. Might be a memory, might be my future, might be a love waiting for me..."

*~*~*~*

'Soon I'll be strong enough to break the sealing spell on myself. Another day or two and I'll be free.' Xellos thought from on top of Filia's house. A clear voice floated up from below him singing. 

Blinking Xellos looked down and saw Filia.

After listening for a moment he hopped down from the roof and applauded.

Filia whirled around, embarrassment written across her face. "Wha- when did you get here?!"

"Just looking up at the sky," Xellos shrugged "then I heard someone singing and …" he trailed off as the door opened.

__

  
*I feel so alive,*

"Wah! I'm scared of monsters'!" Val leapt between the two interrupting the moment before it even started.

"I'm scared there's a monster under my bed!" Val wailed. "It's going to eat me!"

"Where would you get that idea?" Xellos asked. 

"Filia-mama told me." Val sniffed calming down some-what.

Raising an eyebrow at Filia he then sat by Val "Val would I eat any kids?"

"No." Val looked at Xellos.

"Would you believe I'm a mazuko?"

"No your not. Mazuko are mean scary people who eat kids, have bad manners, and love to do bad things."(While Val was describing mazuko, Xellos gave a 'O-k where did he get this from?' look)

"Val trust me they're not all that bad." Xellos gave Filia a side look. 

__

*This is all I wanna feel tonight.*

"Come on let's get you back to bed." Filia said as she lifted Val up and started to walk back inside.

"Wah!" Val wailed.

"What is it now." Filia asked.

"Xellos," Val sniffed "if you really are a mazuko monster thing could you sleep under my bed?" Val looked up at Xellos hopefully.

"Why would he sleep under a bed?" Filia asked confused. "No one sleeps under a bed."

"He would protect me from the other monsters. And Xellos does sleep under his bed."

Filia looked at Xellos with a 'I-don't-get-it' look 

"Well Filia," Xellos smiled a bit sheepishly "It's darker under the bed even in the morning. By now you should've guessed that without some of my power to help, I'm sensitive to light." 

The three walked back in the house.

*~*~*~*

'I'm strong enough to break the sealing spell.' Xellos thought excitedly drawing a pentagram on the floor. 'Finally I'll be able to shift out of this form and report to Juu-ou-sama.' Xellos paused and sighed. 'She's not going to be very happy with me. I wonder what Val and Filia will do when I'm gone? Filia would be happy to see me leave probably.' 

Finishing the pentagram he walked into the center. Concentrating on breaking the spell he didn't notice Val until he ran and leapt on Xellos's back.

"What are you doin?'" Val asked as Xellos stumbled forward.

"Val, get off. I need to break the spell on me. I…whoa!" Xellos couldn't stop and tripped into a coal bin with Val on top of him.

"What was that?" Filia asked as she ran downstairs. She came just in time to see Val and Xellos starting to climb out of the bin.

"What are you two doing in there?!" Filia asked glaring at the two. 'They both act like little kids!…Wait Val is a little kid.'

"Well I was going to break the sealing spell and leave afterwards." Xellos coughed pointing at the pentagram. "I was interrupted by Val and then we fell in here."

"Your going to leave…?" Val eyes got watery. "But I don't want you to leave!" Val latched onto Xellos leg. "I don't want you to leave!" He let go before Xellos could pry him lose and got his death grip on one of his wings. "Noooooo!" 

"Val let go, hey Filia your not helping…" Xellos whined and looked at Filia who was doing her best to stifle her laughter. Xellos the looked at Val. Lifting his wing (that just doesn't sound right) and Val off the ground, he walked over to Filia who had calmed down. 

Filia looked up to see Val dangling off right in front of her. Before she could grab him he let go and latched onto Xellos's neck from behind. Filia couldn't help it, she burst out into another fit of giggles until she heard another small crash. She looked up and saw they had crashed into the coal bin again. She laughed harder. 

  
_*I feel so light,*_

"Xellos, maybe you could stop by again sometime." Filia said from the doorway.

"Perhaps." Xellos reached into his pack and pulled out a crystal ball. "I was going to give this to you a couple days ago but, here, if you like astronomy so much, I think you'll like this." He handed it to Filia, winked at her then phased out.

Filia stared at the crystal ball for a second before she gasped. The crystal ball seemed to have all the stars swirling inside of it. She could recognize several of constellations.

"Thank you Xellos." She whispered before turning back inside carrying the star crystal.

__

  
Tonight and the rest of my life.

"Welcome back Xellos" Zelas said as her priest/general teleported into the room. "I have a new mission for you..."

"Excuse me Juu-ou-sama?" Xellos asked timidly.

"Yes" Zelas replied raising an eyebrow at his audacity to interrupt her.

"Perhaps if I finish the mission soon may I take some time off…?" 

Zelas thought for a minute. 'He has done very well for the past millennia or so...rarely has he failed.' Shrugging she replied "As you wish. Now the mission is..."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ (Like it? Hate it? Don't care at all?)

Author's Notes: I know it was a little OOC. If any of you readers have migraines where you're light sensitive, you can slightly understand how Xellos felt about the light. I've had them and I hated any light, give me a nice dark room. ^_^ Any way R & R please! Oh and beware for other song fics by me.


End file.
